The World Has Turned Around Again
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: [New story!] Two guys having wet dreams and panting far away from each other. Living in denial is hard but what can you do when you fantasize about your former best friend without understanding why? [SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language]
1. Chapter 1

This is my fourth fanfic. Am I productive or what? Clap your hands! Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**[New story! Two guys having wet dreams and panting far away from each other. Living in denial is hard but what can you do when you fantasize about your former best friend without understanding why[SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The World Has Turned Around Again

He blinked his eyes sweat dropping from his forehead. It was only a dream although a very vivid one. He sat on his bed breathing heavily. Fuck. It was not supposed to feel like this.

At the same time another figure rolled and moaned in his sleep somewhere far away. The other woke up with a flinch and kept staring at his clock. Swearing was again present. This is not happening.

He had been gone for so long. The dark haired guy bit his lower lip and tried to calm down the growing problem on his lower region. He was confused. He was not having sexual dreams of that guy. No way in hell. Still, he felt aching in his chest but shrugged it off. He was under stress. Few days and there would be no snakes around the house.

The dreams kept haunting the raven. The fact was that he had not got laid for a long time. It felt like an eternity. He did not even know that he had urges like that. They were not his priority. Now those dreams had awaked something in him and he yearned for a touch. Fuck. The scariest thing was that those dreams included always HIM. No one else but HIM.

The blonde was sure he was going crazy. He missed the dark haired man as a friend and nothing more. He had not even thought about the guy so much until these dreams invaded his sleep. Fuck. He was so busy with everything, training and preparing that he had neglected his suppressed needs. He just did not have time for those. Now it seemed they had raised their head from hibernation and were poking in his pants. He really needed to get rid of this problem.

Unbeknownst of the other's situation and location they moved to their own bathrooms. They felt ashamed for having these kinds of dreams and feelings, and both of them wanted those thoughts gone. Back against the wall the raven slid his hand inside his boxers and started to jerk himself off.

The blonde huffed leaning against his bathroom door his hand moving faster and faster. Far away from each other they both screamed silently as they came into their hands and the only thing they thought was one another. Fuck.

The dreams started to haunt them when they were awake too. Sasuke found himself distracted when training. His mind was invaded by sights of Naruto lying on a bed, flushed and panting hard. He was naked only the bed sheets covering his private parts and his eyes glinted with lust.

Sasuke had indescribable urge to peak under the tangled sheets, wanting to press himself against the perfect sweat covered body. He snapped from his daydream with a painful arousal in his pants. This cannot be happening. Again.

The dreams did not even stop when they were intimate with people whom they wanted to set them free from the frustration. The raven dared not to close his eyes when sharing himself with someone physically because when he opened them, the person underneath him had become his former best friend. Nothing he did, did not make the illusion go away.

Then came the day when he was supposed to go back. The dark haired boy was feeling awkward. He did not want to meet the other boy. Then again, if he did not do that he could welcome cold shoulder from him for the rest of his life. Was that such a bad solution? He was not sure. It is not like he had a crush nor was in love.

He came to a conclusion that his brain had probably anticipated his comeback and reminded him of his former best friend. In an awkward and kinky way, but still. He was so into women, he was sure. Actually not women precisely; he did not feel any kind of feelings for the ones he had done.

He just liked to use women and not men. Women were easier. Using was not liking nor loving. They were just a hole in which to penetrate. A tool for physical pleasure. Like he would ever share himself with some random whores - he was not that desperate.

Sex was merely an act for him leaving him empty afterwards. Was there supposed to be something more? A long time ago he had read that sex was something two people in love do in order to complete one another. What a load of bullshit. There was no person who would really love him for who he was. He had destroyed it when leaving the place he called home and his so called friends behind.

He knew he had to go back and perhaps start a family. Not that he really wanted a one but maybe he could just destroy these feelings or urges for Naruto with it. Two annoying kids and a meek (possibly silent or mute) wife. The idea made him shiver. A lifelong prison. He did not necessary hate kids - he just hated the whole idea of a happy little family and a dog. His ideal -although strict-family had died by the hands of his now dead brother.

The voice in his head laughed at him. What was wrong with the possible escape route? The voice reminded him that it was only an excuse to not to confront his blonde. Wait, when did it become HIS blonde? He was not running away from the stupid bloke, he was just running from life! Well, that did not sound so good. Why was he running? He did not know how to be happy.

He walked to his house after sorting out everything with the current Hokage and other officers. He was still under control which meant that he was being watched. People cannot be too careful these days. He was okay with it since he would have probably done the same thing in their place.

His house seemed dead-silent and gloomy. He went inside and inhaled the dusty air. After coughing a little he decided to clean the apartment. After a hard day's work he went to the shower and there under the hot water closed his eyes. A big mistake.

He saw Naruto standing there in all his naked glory watching him outside the shower booth. He flinched but could not take his eyes off of him. Naruto stepped inside the booth and came so very close to him that Sasuke almost came right then and there.

The blonde whispered "Welcome home, I've been waiting for you." Sasuke's eyes shot open and he realized he was having those kinds of hallucinations again. Except that the hallucination had formed a massive throbbing in his groin. Fuck. Fuck. And fuck.

He decided it would be best to meet up with Naruto so he could prove his brains that they were fantasizing about something unreal. Then he remembered that they were supposed to meet at Kakashi's and re-evaluate the situation. The situation meant practically a-get-together and a new start. Hopefully. Other teams were going to come too and there would be Sakura…and…Naruto.

He headed for his former teacher's place not too happy about the fact that all those people would pester him. How right he was…They were shy at first but came and welcomed him with a pat on the shoulder. He felt like a dog. Good boy Sasuke…

He kept his composure and hoped that everything would be over soon. Where was that idiot again when he needed him? He could have bet that Naruto was as annoying as ever. He was so sure that the boy had not matured at all. Not Naruto.

The door swung open but he was so in a world of his own that he did not notice this. All the attention turned to the door and it was then that Sasuke faced him. This is not happening, he gasped. The guy that entered the room was wearing tight ANBU uniform which hugged his body with all its might. Sasuke had a gazed look in his eyes as he followed the blonde's movements.

The guy apologized for being late, his mission had outlasted longer than he had expected. His golden hair was longer and ruffled, his eyes glimmering trough the bangs. The smile was bright and it almost blinded the raven. Did Apollon just walk into the room? This cannot be the same drooling idiot he was sure to encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my fourth fanfic. Am I productive or what? Clap your hands! Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**[New story! Two guys having wet dreams and panting far away from each other. Living in denial is hard but what can you do when you fantasize about your former best friend without understanding why[SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Sasuke's heart almost stopped when he watched the walking sex god. Mentally scolding himself, he did not notice that Naruto watched him with the same hungry eyes. Sasuke was not that bad looking either; his hair was longer then Naruto's and in a loose messy ponytail. He wore a tight black shirt and jeans he was fond of, his eyes as black as ebony.

Then for a brief second there eyes met and realizing what they were thinking at the time, they both blushed like hell. They turned they gazes away and did not talk to each other the whole night.

All the others teased them for not fighting or scolding each other like they used to do. They were not kids anymore, God dammit. Fond memories from their childhood came back and they almost drowned. It was so embarrassing when they both fathomed out that they were thinking back the kiss they shared so many years ago.

Naruto was mentally kicking himself for remembering how Sasuke tasted and for pondering how he would taste now. The taste of strawberries perhaps? Bad Naruto, bad! He was frustrated and needed to get laid but with whom? Hmm. Now was not a time to think that! He tried so hard to ignore his urges that he did not notice the raven staring at him. If Naruto could have beaten himself up he would have done it for sure.

Kakashi told them about the new arrangements and informed that Naruto would be the one to help Sasuke to become an ANBU too. Not that he really needed counselling or any kind of help. It was just an opportunity to see how he -they- had changed and whether they would mesh. That latter part was extremely important when considering that they were going to go on missions together and their lives depended on it.

Kakashi asked both of them to stay behind when everybody else left. He looked at those too and sighed. It was always like this and they were supposed to be grown-ups by now. He said in a low tone of voice that they had to get along from now on.

He laughed lightly when he saw Naruto pouting and Sasuke as stoic as a log. It all reminded him of the past and those guy's everlasting fights. He said that they were like little kids. Then he continued that past is past and they should start looking for the future that is in front of them. The combination of "hmph" and "hnn" was heard. Just like little kids.

Their sparring kept them from thinking any dirty thoughts and at those moments it would have not been very convenient either. They did not have the energy -or strength- for it after beating one another to oblivion. They were very grateful for not having that kind of problem between them. Just brute force.

It did not take so much time for them to get their first mission together. It was about getting important information from the nearby village. They put on their uniforms and met each other at the Konoha gates.

The thing that bothered Naruto was that he did not know were they stood, he and Sasuke. They were not quite friends or work partners either. They did not talk that often, in silence they understood what the other meant. They had a bond that was useful in their missions.

Naruto was accustomed to the silence - the only problem was that he did not know what went on in the Uchiha's head and that scared him a little. Yes, he trusted the bloke but he confused him from time to time.

They arrived at their camp site and started to unpack their belongings. They set up their tent and sleeping bags. Sasuke started to gather wood for the camp-fire. The heat from the fire made the Uchiha sweat so he decided to take his shirt off.

His muscles glistened in the light of the fire and Naruto found himself staring helplessly at the beauty before him. He traced the raven's form with his eyes until he awoke from his stupor. Sasuke was looking at him with a weird expression on his face. Fuck.

Naruto just snorted anxiously and said that he was going to wash himself in the near lake. He started walking towards the shore mentally kicking himself for staring like a sappy drooling girl. Let us just say that the Uchiha was hot. Way too hot. Not that it meant anything else. It was okay to think some guy was hot; it was just a manly admiration, right?

Naruto undressed himself and dove into the darkness of the lake. There he cooled himself off and floated in the water while watching the stars. The moon illuminated his body and it glowed like diamonds and pearls.

He just was not aware of the fact that the other boy stared at him stoically from distance. Sasuke was almost in a coma and every coherent thought escaped his brains like birds from a cage. He was so not looking at that gorgeous body. No way in hell.

Naruto came back to their tent and found that Sasuke had made food for them. He smiled and thanked the other boy. There was a faint tint of pink on the guy's cheeks but Naruto shrugged it off thinking it was just the heat from the fire, the flames causing it. As if. After eating they went to bed because they had to wake up early the next morning.

They slipped into their sleeping bags and kept staring at the ceiling for awhile. Then Sasuke said good night and rolled so that his back was against the blonde. Naruto stayed lying on his back just listening to the other breathing.

Just when he turned to Sasuke, so as to say something to him, at the same time the Uchiha turned around too and now they were only few inches away from each other. They could feel the other's breath on their faces and Naruto had to lower his gaze because of the sheepishness of the whole situation.

Naruto apologized quietly but could not move. Sasuke just watched him and asked in a monotonous voice whether he dated anyone at the moment. What kind of a question was that? No, he did not date but it was not like he had not had opportunities to it. He just did not have the time. Sasuke just turned around slowly and said almost inaudible that good, neither did he.

After awhile they both fell asleep. The wet dreams came back and stronger than ever. Maybe it was not so good idea to sleep in the same tent.

Naruto wanted more touch but the other just shushed brushing his lips. Oh God, that felt wonderful. The other started to slide his hand on the blonde's chest over his aroused nipples causing the other gasp. The heat was unbearable and he wanted more. Naruto started to grind his hips against the other's. Naruto was as hard as rock and mewled and panted harshly. He needed a release and fast.

Suddenly he woke up cringing and realized the fact that he was grinding like a maniac against Sasuke. It was not just Naruto though - Sasuke was as eager as him rubbing himself against the blonde. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Sasuke was snapped from his sleep too and they both halted their movements - all that was left was both of them panting hard their hands still tangled and touching each other. Naruto started to panic; he did not know what to do. He just started to stutter some sort of an apologize which was silenced with soft lips landing on his.

He was amazed eyes wide as saucers, as the other boy started to nibble his lower lip. He caved in and started to respond to his kisses. Their warm lips brushed against each other, wet tongues rubbing against one another's. Naruto tasted Sasuke's sweet flavour and he whispered softly "strawberries".

Sasuke rose above Naruto only wearing his boxers. He unzipped the other's sleeping bag and almost ripped it away with such ferocity that it made Naruto gasp. He latched himself on the blonde and kissed him fervently.

A trail of saliva still connecting them Sasuke moved downwards so that it was easy for him to attack the blonde's neck. Naruto tilted his head to the side and dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulders and back. It felt so good he was sure he would faint or perhaps even die.

The glint and lust in Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto. They started to rip each other's clothes off as fast as they could until they were in their birth suits. The heat of their bodies almost set the tent on fire as they groped each other and groaned.

Sasuke lowered himself next to Naruto's groin and took his member between his swollen lips. Naruto panted his lungs almost out as Sasuke took the whole thing into his mouth and started to deep throat him. Sasuke tickled it with his tongue and let it caress his inner cheeks and throat. Naruto was out of breath and breathing raggedly but trusted his hips as much as he could.

In unison with mouthing him, Sasuke started to twirl his fingers around Naruto's hole. He teased it with his fingers at first and then moved so that he was able to slide his tongue inside the pink and tight rose bud.

Naruto just whimpered until he gathered enough strength to flip them over. Now Sasuke was amazed and bewildered as Naruto settled himself over Sasuke's humongous organ. He used his hand to ease the passage and lowered himself sucking the Uchiha in. He flinched with pain but decided not to be disturbed by it. He had felt pain worse than this.

Now was Sasuke's turn to gasp and huff. Naruto straddled him and rode him hard and fast. They were both moaning and nearly fucking their brains out. In the midst of pleasure Sasuke started to jerk the other boy's neglected member. They were sweating and out of oxygen and still kept going.

Naruto started to purr and his insides twisted as he climaxed on their stomach. His whole body cramped and his inner muscles tightened around Sasuke's length - Sasuke came off with a hoarse shout as he emptied himself inside the beauty towering over him. Naruto collapsed on him drained and puffing.

Sasuke's breathing was fragmentary as he lay on his back Naruto on top of him. He encircled the smaller boy with his arms and pulled him closer. He kissed him gently on the lips and let the sleep took them over.

Naruto woke up in the morning his head on the raven's chest. It took him some time to remember where he was and especially with whom. He just blinked until he heard the other mumble softly good morning. He looked up from his position and met the other's gaze.

Kind of funny how it did not feel awkward at all even though they were soaked with cum and other body fluids. Naruto smiled and let the other ruffle his hair. A perfect morning.

Then it hit him - they had had rough sex last night. He started to blush and before he could say anything the other just interjected that he had wanted to fuck the blonde the very moment he had laid his eyes on him. Naruto chuckled because of the other's honesty and asked whether he just wanted one fuck and nothing more. The raven answered hoarsely that he wanted to fuck him to the end of the world. Now it sounded more like it. They laughed gently until it died down with steady breathing.

Sasuke broke the silence by asking how the blonde knew what to do, had he done it before with someone. Naruto heard the concern in the other's words and grinned. He said it was technically his first time. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Naruto continued that he had fucked the raven so many times in his dreams he knew the boy's body by heart; inside out.

Sasuke could not hold the grin and pulled the other into a deep and wet kiss. Before doing it, he whispered into Naruto's ear that maybe they were more similar to each other then he had ever expected. Naruto snickered and asked whether that meant the raven loved him -Sasuke grinned and nodded. They shared a heated kiss and Naruto wrapped it all up with saying that next time they did not need two sleeping bags - just one. As if they were sleeping in it though…


End file.
